The present invention relates to the field of plant molecular biology, more specifically the invention relates to transgenic glyphosate tolerance in a plant. The invention more specifically relates to a glyphosate tolerant cotton plant PV-GHGT07(1445) and to assays for detecting the presence of cotton plant PV-GHGT07(1445) DNA in a sample and compositions thereof.
Cotton is an important fiber crop in many areas of the world. The methods of biotechnology have been applied to cotton for improvement of the agronomic traits and the quality of the product. The method of introducing transgenes into cotton plants is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,863. One such agronomic trait important in cotton production is herbicide tolerance, in particular, tolerance to glyphosate herbicide. This trait has been introduced into cotton plants and is a successful product now used in cotton production. The expression of foreign genes in plants is known to be influenced by their chromosomal position, perhaps due to chromatin structure (e.g., heterochromatin) or the proximity of transcriptional regulation elements (e.g., enhancers) close to the integration site (Weising et al., Ann. Rev. Genet 22:421-477, 1988). For this reason, it is often necessary to screen a large number of events in order to identify an event characterized by optimal expression of a introduced gene of interest. For example, it has been observed in plants and in other organisms that there may be a wide variation in levels of expression of introduced genes among events. There may also be differences in spatial or temporal patterns of expression, for example, differences in the relative expression of a transgene in various plant tissues, that may not correspond to the patterns expected from transcriptional regulatory elements present in the introduced gene construct. For this reason, it is common to produce hundreds to thousands of different events and screen those events for a single event that has desired transgene expression levels and patterns for commercial purposes. An event that has desired levels or patterns of transgene expression is useful for introgressing the transgene into other genetic backgrounds by sexual outcrossing using conventional breeding methods. Progeny of such crosses maintain the transgene expression characteristics of the original transformant. This strategy is used to ensure reliable gene expression in a number of varieties that are well adapted to local growing conditions.
It would be advantageous to be able to detect the presence of a particular event in order to determine whether progeny of a sexual cross contain a transgene of interest. In addition, a method for detecting a particular event would be helpful for complying with regulations requiring the premarket approval and labeling of foods derived from recombinant crop plants, for example. It is possible to detect the presence of a transgene by any well known nucleic acid detection method such as the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) or DNA hybridization using nucleic acid probes. These detection methods generally focus on frequently used genetic elements, such as promoters, terminators, marker genes, etc. As a result, such methods may not be useful for discriminating between different events, particularly those produced using the same DNA construct unless the sequence of chromosomal DNA adjacent to the inserted DNA (“flanking DNA”) is known. An event-specific PCR assay is discussed, for example, by Windels et al. (Med. Fac. Landbouww, Univ. Gent 64/5b:459-462, 1999), who identified glyphosate tolerant soybean event 40-3-2 by PCR using a primer set spanning the junction between the insert and flanking DNA, specifically one primer that included sequence from the insert and a second primer that included sequence from flanking DNA.
This invention relates to the glyphosate herbicide tolerant cotton (Gossypium hirsutum) plant PV-GHGT07(1445) sold in the U.S.A. and other countries under the name of Roundup Ready® cotton and to the DNA molecules contained in these cotton plants that are useful in detection methods of Roundup Ready® cotton and progeny thereof.